Lucifer Familienbande
by Daleeh
Summary: Eine neue Familienbande wird geknüpft und eine alte lebt wieder auf.
1. Sinnerman

Diese Geschichte spielt im Universum der Serie Lucifer. Vom Zeitlichen ist sie an das Ende der ersten Staffel anzusiedeln. Es ist meine erste FanFiction also seid gnädig :)

Sinnerman

Als Detektiv Chloe Decker das Lux betrat saß Lucifer Morningstar am Piano im Zentrum des dunkel anmutenden Clubs. Die Melodie eines Liedes ließ den Club erbeben und als er anfing zu singen erkannte Chloe die Melodie des Liedes Sinnerman. Sie hielt auf der Treppe inne und lauschte der erstaunlichen Stimme Lucifers mit geschlossenen Augen bis die Musik abrupt abriss. _„Detektive!"_ säuselte Lucifer in seinem üblichen schmeichelnden Ton während er sich freudig lächeln erhob. Den obligatorischen Drink in seiner Hand wiegend machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Treppe. _„ Hallo Lucifer. Es gibt einen Fall, ich brauche Sie."_ Erwiderte Chloe und fluchte innerlich über ihre zweideutige Wortwahl _. „Detektive, Detektive, Detektive…"_ sagte Lucifer leicht Kopfschüttelnd während er sich an der Bar erneut nachschenkte _. „ Ich wusste, dass sie es bald einsehen, dass Sie mich brauchen, aber so harsch ganz ohne Vorspiel?"_ verschlagen Lächeln lehnte er sich an die Bar. _„ Vielleicht zuerst einen Drink zur Auflockerung, Sie scheinen angespannt?". „ Ja Lucifer ich bin angespannt, ein Junger Mann wurde ermordet und Sie denken wie immer nur an Ihre Vergnügen! Es war ein Fehler her zu kommen."_ Kopfschütteln drehte Chloe sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. _„ Nein, nein Detektive ich denke nicht nur an mein Vergnügen, sondern auch an Ihres! Aber wie Sie wollen ich kann warten. Ich bin alt genug um mich in Warten zu üben."_ Den letzten Satz sprach er mehr zu sich als zu Chloe kippte seinen Drink herunter und folgte ihr mit fokussiertem Blick aus dem Club.

 _„ Ach Sie kommen doch?"_ sagte Chloe scharf ohne Lucifer anzusehen als er sich auf den Beifahrersitzt niederließ. _„ Natürlich Detektive.. ich lasse Sie doch nicht im Stich im Kampf gegen böse Buben und Verbrecher! So einen Möchtegern Henker zu bestrafen ist doch immer sehr amüsant."_ Chloe sah kurz zu Ihm herüber. Ihr Blick traf Lucifers zufriedenes Lächeln und sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Wie so oft überlegte Chloe ob es ihm nur Spaß macht Gerechtigkeit zu erwirken oder es ihm nur um die Bestrafung geht. Die restliche Zeit der Fahrt zum Tatort unterrichtete Chloe Lucifer über die Falldetails. _„17 Jahre"_ seufzte Chloe als sie sich über den zusammen gesunkenen Leichnam des Jungen beugte um die Würgemale näher zu betrachten. Der Junge wurde in einer Seitengasse einer Szene Bar neben einem Mullcontainer gefunden. _„ Er heißt James Oldrin"_ ließ Chloe aus dem Portmonee des Opfers vor, welcher der Tote noch bei sich trug. _„ Er hätte nicht hier sein dürfen. Laut ersten Erkenntnissen trat sein Tod zwischen 1 und 3 Uhr Nachts ein. Er war nicht mal volljährig…"_ sagte sie laut und drehte sich um, die Papiere des Toden noch in den Händen. Lucifer stand noch immer im Eingang zur Seitengasse. Wie versteinert betrachtete er die abgesperrte Szene in der dreckigen mit Mullcontainern vollgestellten Gasse. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht dachte er. Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung des Detektives welche sich schon suchend zu ihm umdrehte. _„Lucifer so scheu heute? Normalerweise haben Sie schon mindestens ein oder zwei Kommentare zu seinem Kleidungsstil oder dem Unterhaltungswert des Falles zum besten gegeben."_ sagte Sie sarkastisch. Als Chloe den Ausdruck auf Lucifers Gesicht erblickte verstummte sie. _„ Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."_ Sagte Lucifer besorgt und ging vor der Leiche auf die Knie um sie näher zu betrachten _. „ Natürlich stimmt hier etwas nicht! Ein Junge wurde ermordet…"_ begann Chloe verärgert doch Lucifer hielt die Hand erhoben um ihr Stille zu gebieten. Normalerweise würde Chloe sich nicht so abkanzeln lassen doch irgendwas in Lucifers besorgtem Gesicht ließ es zu. _„ Nein ich spüre etwas.. etwas, dass hier nicht sein dürfte…"_ begann er und faste vorsichtig die Hand des Opfers. Als er sie berührte durchströmte ihn ein starker Strom wodurch er die Hand zurück schnellen ließ. Sehr kurz erhaschte Chloe einen ängstlichen Blick auf Lucifers Gesicht. _„ Alles in Ordnung?"_ fragt sie besorgt und hockte sich neben Lucifer. Der ängstliche Ausdruck ist schon dem üblichen ironischen Lächeln gewichen _. „Aber natürlich Detektive. Alles wird sogar in bester Ordnung sein, wenn wir den bösen Buben finden der für dieses Verbrechen verantwortlich ist."_ Gab er zurück. Ohne sie anzusehen ging er weiter in die Gasse hinein bis zu einer Seitentür des Clubs. Die übliche Lockerheit Lucifers wirkte plötzlich wie aufgesetzt.

 _„Hier kam er wohl diese Nacht hinaus um eine Zigarette zu rauchen, gab eine Zeugin aus der Band an."_ Chloe schritt neben Lucifer und beäugte ihn misstrauisch _. „Dann sollten wir mal nachfragen wieso keiner unseren Schönling vermisst hast bis die Müllabfuhr ihn heute fast wie einen Müllsack mit abtransportiert hat."_ Lucifer schritt durch die Tür und Chloe folgte ihn in den Club. Sie gingen durch einen Gang welcher Backstage die Bühnenaufbauten von hinten zeigte. Der Gang führte von der Bühne weg in die Kabinen. _„Ich hoffe ich werde hier nicht gesehen. Das könnte meinem Ruf schaden."_ Sagte Lucifer als er sich durch das Gedränge des Backstage Bereiches hinter Chloe schob. _„Wieso ? Glauben sie dass der große Lucifer Morningstar nicht in so einer Absteige gesehen werden sollte?"_ schnaubte Chloe _. „ Nein, nein..im Backstagebereich zu sein ohne ein bisschen Spaß"_ er hob die Brauen und lachte verschlagen _„man könnte meinen ich lasse nach."_ Setzte er hinzu und schaute einer halb nackten Tänzerin nach die ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier im Vorbeigehen betrachtete. „ _Wenn Sie sich unbedingt vergnügen wollen. Bitte. Ich für meinen Teil rede erstmal mit dem Chef."_ Sagte Chloe und legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke. _„ Detektive, doch nicht so eifersüchtig es ist genug Lucifer für alle da!"_ gab er freudig zurück und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete sie die Tür und trat in ein ausladendes Büro ein, welches von einer großen Fensterfront in den weiß gehaltenen Club dominiert wurde. Ein gedrungener kleiner Mann in einem tiefroten Anzug und schwarzem Hemd trat auf Chloe und Lucifer zu _. „Detektive Decker?"_ sprach er mehr fragend und reichte ihr die Hand. _„Und Mr. Morningstar!"_ sagte er mit einem zur Grimasse verzogenen Lächeln. _„Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen!"_ Chloe nickte nur kurz doch Lucifer lächelte wachsam. _„ Mr. Droll. Wir sollten doch nicht lügen oder?"_ bei Lucifers Worten schien er noch nervöser zu werden und deutete auf die roten Ledercouch _. „ Setzen sie sich was kann ich für sie tun?"_ sagte er während er sich mit einem Tuch die halb Glatze trocknete. _„Wie sie schon mitbekommen haben wurde heute einer ihrer Mitarbeiter, James Oldrin, Tod neben ihrem Club aufgefunden"._ Begann Chloe doch Mr. Droll unterbrach sie. _„ Ja eine Tragödie!"_ sagte er theatralisch und warf seine Hände in die Höhe während er aufstand um sich einen Drink einzuschenken. _„Er war so ein guter Mitarbeiter…ich glaube er stand in der Küche…"_ sagte er während er sich umdrehte um den Drink in einem Schluck runter zu kippen. _„ Uns wurde gesagt James Oldrin spielte in Ihrer Band Mr. Droll. Wussten sie denn nicht, dass er noch Minderjährig war?"_ als Chloe die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte drehte sich Mr. Droll aufgesetzt entsetzt um. _„ Nein! Natürlich nicht! Also ja er spielte ab und an in unserer Band. Er spielte ab und an mit Deidara Black. Aber die Sache mit der Minderjährigkeit… ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…_ " ausweichend blickte Mr. Droll sichtlich nervös in seinem Büro umher. _„ Mr. Droll wir sind nicht hier um Ihre Verstöße zu verurteilen. Hatte James Oldrin Feinde hier? Hat er jemanden aus der Band den Platz gestohlen?"_ fragte Chloe eindringlich und stand auf. Lucifer folgte ihr. Ganz untypisch hielt er sich mit seltsamen Kommentaren bis hier hin zurück. _„ James spielte als erster eine längere Zeit mit Deidara. Sie ist sehr perfektionistisch. Niemand hat es bislang so lange mit ihr ausgehalten wie er. Sie ist momentan im Club und spielt… falls sie Fragen haben. Aber Feinde hat…hatte er keine... denke ich."_ Sichtlich entspannter ließ Mr. Droll sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch nieder. _„Mr. Droll ist ihnen jemand, eine Frau oder ein Mann, aufgefallen? Jemand mit göttlichem Schein? Unheimlicher Ausstrahlung?"_ fragte Lucifer eindringlich. „Ich ..ich weiß nicht.." stammelte Mr. Droll sichtlich unbehaglich. _„Was meinen Sie? Nein ich glaube nicht…Gehört das zu dem Fall?"_ fragte er Chloe verwirrt. „Ich … entschuldigen Sie uns.." sagte Chloe als sie Lucifer aus dem Büro in den Backstage Bereich folgte. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er die Garderobe ohne nochmal einen Blick auf die halb nackten Tänzerrinnen zu werfen. Chloe hatte Mühe sich durch die Menschen zu drängen. Kurzzeitig erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf Lucifer, der durch eine Tür hinter Vorhängen ging. Als sie Ihm durch die Tür folgte rannte sie in den erstarrten Lucifer direkt hinter der Tür. _„ Was zum…?!"_ sagte sie verärgert und blickte sich um. Der Club war eine fast exakte Kopie des Lux, nur das die dominierende Farbe Weiß ist. Die Polster der Sitze setzten tiefrote Farbakzente. Sogar das Piano in der Mitte des Clubs fehlte nicht. Chloe folgte Lucifers starrem Blick zum weißem Piano. An diesem saß eine hochgewachsene Frau mit sehr kurzem schwarzem Haar. Da erkannte sie die Melodie, welche die Frau spielte. Sie spielte dieselbe Melodie wie Lucifer an diesem Morgen. Sinnerman. Was ist hier los? Dachte Lucifer als er die Frau betrachtete. Bei dem Jungen heute Morgen fühlte er die Präsenz seiner Mutter. Hier jedoch fühlte er etwas vollkommen Neues. Entschlossen herauszufinden was für ein Wesen seinen Lieblingsstück spielt setzte er sich in Richtung Piano in Bewegung.


	2. Gleich und Gleich

Gleich und Gleich

Lucifer stellte sich direkt vor das Piano. Gut auf seine Wirkung bedacht in voller Erwartung darauf, dass die junge Frau auf Ihn anspringen würde. Diese spielte jedoch unbeirrt weiter. Als der letzte Ton verklang schaute sie auf und fokussierte Lucifer und Chloe. _„Sie stören."_ Sagte sie nur im scharfen Ton und setzte erneut an zu spielen. Die neuere Version von Sinnerman wurde von Chloe unsanft unterbrochen welche in die Tasten griff und ihre Marke hoch hielt. _„ Detektive Chloe Decker und Lucifer Morningstar. Wir kommen vom LAPD und untersuchen den Mord an James Oldrin. Sie sind Deidara Black?"_ die junge Frau schaute von Lucifer langsam zu Chloe welche immer noch vorgebeugt ihre Finger auf den Tasten hielt. _„ Ja die bin ich. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein, Detektive?"_ sagte sie mit missbilligendem Blick auf die Finger von Chloe. _„Sie haben mir James zusammen gearbeitet? Wann hat er gestern den Club verlassen?"_ fragte Chloe kühl. Deidaras kühle Fassade ließ kurz einen Anflug von Traurigkeit durchblicken. „Ja ich arbeitete mit Ihm. Gestern ging es Ihm nicht so gut. Er war sehr aufgewühlt und durcheinander so kam es mir vor." Sie stoppte kurz und erhob sich. Mit nackten Füßen stieg sie vom Podest und ging zur Bar. „ Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?" fragte der Barkeeper. Während Drinks ausgeteilt wurden sprach sie weiter. „ James ging früher gestern. Gegen 11 Uhr glaube ich. Ich beendete meine Schicht alleine." Sagte sie und trank an Ihrem Glas. „Hatten sie ein gutes Verhältnis?" fragte Chloe und stellte ihren Drink nach kurzem Geruchstest weg. _„Ja ich würde sagen das hatten wir. Er war Zielstrebig, begabt und sehr nett. Er hatte nur sein Problem."_ Sie blicke sich kurz um _." Seine Mutter."_.

 _„Ach Mütter, wenn die einmal los sind.. da bricht die Hölle los, was?"_ sagte Lucifer verstohlen. _„Wenn er so begabt war, hatten sie dann keine Angst, dass er Ihren Status im Club streitig macht?"_ fragte er Deidara neugierig.

 _„Wie meinen sie das? Meinen Status?"_ gab sie Kühl zurück und trat etwas näher zu Ihm. Sie war nur ein kleines Stück kleiner als Lucifer und so verfingen sich zwei schwarze Augenpaare tief ineinander. _„Mr. Droll deutete an, dass niemand mit Ihnen Arbeiten will. Sie seien zu perfektionistisch … Ich kann aus Erfahrung sagen, dass Komplizierte Mitarbeiter nicht gerne gesehen sind. Sie müssen wohl sehr gut sein in dem was sie machen. Was ist wenn James sie übertraf? Ihnen ihren Rang der Perfektionistin ablief?"_ fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Deidara und Lucifer standen nun unmittelbar nebeneinander.

„Wissen Sie Mr. Morningstar.." begann Deidara und ihr Blick wanderte von unten an ihn herauf _. „ Ihr Ansatz ist interessant. Jedoch etwas stümperhaft zu offensichtlich. Wieso sollte ich eifersüchtig auf einen Jungen sein, dem ich meine Finanzielle Unterstützung zukommen ließ um Ihm zu ermöglichen eine Musikschule zu besuchen? Die Papiere kann ich Ihnen selbstverständlich zu kommen lassen. Er wohnte Übergangsweise bei mir."_

 _„Das wäre sehr nett ."_ sagte Chloe und betrachtete das Schauspiel zwischen Deidara und Lucifer. Beide starrten einander an. Lucifer schien zum ersten Mal im Beisein einer Frau nicht durch Begierde sondern durch Verwirrung geleitet.

 _„Achja Mrs. Black? Menschen sind eigentümliche eigennützige Wesen. Zuerst helfen sie einander und dann fallen sie sich in den Rücken. Sie wären nicht die erste meine Liebe. Sagen Sie mir Mrs. Black, was gibt es was sie mehr begehren als alles andere auf dieser Welt?"_ fragte er eindringlich und fokussierte Deidara. Ihre Gesichter kamen einander immer näher. Chloe schaute wie gebannt zu. Sie wusste nicht wie er es machte aber Lucifers Charme brachte immer nützliche Informationen zu Tage. _„Wissen Sie, Mr. Monrningstar…ich begehre etwas.. sogar sehr…ich glaube da könnten sie mir sehr gut bei helfen…"_ säuselte Deidara und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern Lucifers. _„Ach ja… und das wäre?"_ sagte Lucifer lächelnd _. „ Steigend sie endlich von meinem Fuß und bitte lassen sie dieses unwiderstehlich Getue. Da wird einem ja schlecht."_ Sagte sie Trocken und schob Lucifer zur Seite. _„Sagen Sie sind sie zwei irgendwie verwand?"_ fragte Lucifer sichtlich verwirrt über seinen fehlgeschlagenen Charme und Blickte zwischen den zwei Frauen hin und her. „Ist der immer so?" fragte Deidara an Chloe gewandt. _„Die meiste Zeit. Entschuldigen Sie"_ sie schüttelte den Kopf sichtlich Schadenfroh. _„Das tut mir leid für sie…"_ begann Deidara zwinkerte dem Barkeeper zu und formte die Worte bis später. Im Vorbeigehen war Lucifer ihr ungläubige Blicke nach _„Detektive Decker, gerne können sie sich in James Zimmer bei mir umsehen. Ich habe noch etwa zu tun, aber meine Schicht ist heute gegen 12 beendet. Dann habe ich Zeit für Sie. Aber ich gebe Ihnen einen Tipp. Schauen sie sich bei seiner Mutter um. Sie spielte regelmäßig verrückt wenn er hier her kam."._ Barfüßig verließ Deidara den Club durch die Tür in den Backstage Bereich.


	3. Mutterkomplexe

Mutterkomplexe

 _„Da haben wir wohl die zweite Frau gefunden, die ihrem Charme nicht erlegen ist_." Sagte Chloe trocken als sie den Club verließen. _„Es muss an Ihnen liegen, bei mir hat sich noch keine beschwert."_ Sagte er nachdenklich. Viel mehr machte Ihm die vernommene Spur seiner Mutter zu schaffen als sein anscheinend nachlassender Charme. Wobei Deidara auch problematische Sinneseindrücke hinterließ. Er wusste diese nur noch nicht einzuordnen.

 _„Wir werden jetzt erstmal James Oldrins Mutter befragen. Ich schlage vor sie halten sich etwas zurück sie sind ja nicht gerade für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen bekannt."_ Sagte Chloe während sie das Auto durch den dichten Stadtverkehr fuhr. „Vielleicht setzten sie ihr Charmding nochmal bei Ihr ein, nur um heraus zu finden ob es wirklich kaputt ist oder nur bei älteren Psychiaterinnen und Vorstadtmüttern funktioniert." Schmunzelte sie. Lucifer runzelte die Stirn. _„Bitte setzen sie mich am Lux ab. Ich habe noch etwas zu tun."_ Sagte Lucifer besorgt. _„ Ach Lucifer, das war doch nur ein Scherz seien sie nicht so…"_ sie blickte besorgt zu ihm herüber _„ es tut mir leid."_

Lucifer blickte Chloe verwirrt an _„ Was? Wofür ? Entschuldigen Sie Detektive ich habe nicht zugehört. Aber wenn es Ihnen so leid tut ich wüsste wie sie sich entschuldigen könnten."_ Sagte er mit einem anstößigen Lächeln. _„Wir sind da."_ Gab Chloe nur kurz zurück und bremste abrupt ab sodass Lucifer in den Sitz gedrückt wurde. Er stieg aus und duckte sich noch einmal um durch das Seitenfenster zu blicken. _„Dann bis heut Abend Detektive?"_ fragte er erfreut. _„Ach da sind sie wieder dabei?"_ fragte Chloe bissig. _„Aber natürlich. Ich muss mich nur um etwas kümmern."_ Gab er zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in den Club.

Im Lux waren die Reinigungskräfte noch bei der Arbeit. Nur Maze stand gelangweilt hinter der Bar. Als sie Lucifer erkannte erhellte sich ihr Blick mit Vorfreude. _„Maze meine Liebe, du hast doch so ein Ding mit meinem Bruder oder? Wärest du so freundlich und würdest Ihn rufen?"_ sagte er im Vorbeigehen. Ohne sie direkt anzusehen nahm er ihren Drink und fuhr hoch in sein Apartment.

Amanedil erwartete Lucifer schon. _„Amanedil! Da war Maze aber schnell."_ Sagte Lucifer freudig als er seinen Bruder erblickte. _„Maze? Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Ich muss mit dir reden Lucifer."_ Gab er zurück. Verwundert drehte sich Lucifer zu ihm _„Das trifft sich gut. Ich auch mit dir."_

 _„Es geht um Mum."_ Sagte Lucifer während er sich einen Drink nachschenkte. _„Ich glaube Sie hat einen Menschen ermordet. Oder wenigstens ihre Fänge im Spiel. Der heutige Mord stank nur so nach Ihr."_ Er blickte besorgt zu seinem Bruder _. „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich spürte ihre Präsenz auch. Nur nicht so stark..ab und zu ..sie schlägt nicht direkt zu. Was glaubst du wieso?"_ fragte Amenedil während er durch die Wohnung schritt. _„Ich weiß nicht mein liebster Bruder? Wieso fragst du mich das? Vielleicht weil du glaubst, dass ich Sie besser kenne weil ich für Jahrhunderte vor ihrer Zelle festsaß und ihre Wehklagen horchen durfte?"_ fragte er ironisch.

 _„Lucifer, hier geht es zur Abwechslung mal nicht um dich. Ich dachte wir seien uns einig Sie wieder dahin zu bringen wo sie hingehört?"_ sagte Amenedil erzürnt.

 _„Ja, dabei wir waren uns einig. Aber sage mir, Amenedil, verfolgen wir auch wirklich dasselbe Ziel?"_

Die zwei Männer trennte nur noch die Theke. Sie starrten sich an bis Amendil die Stille unterbrach. _„Was meinst du damit?"_ entgegnete er verwirrt _„Moment, was ist passiert?"_

Lucifer stellte seinen Drink langsam ab und seufzte _. „Hast du Sie geschickt? Hast du Sie geschickt um mich hinterrücks mit in die Hölle zurück zu bringen?"_ Lucifers Stimme bebte vor Wut.

„ _Wen meinst du? Du weißt, dass Sie erstmal im Vordergrund steht. Bevor Sie nicht zurück ist, ist niemand sicher. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."_ Sprach er eindringlich auf Lucifer ein _. „Sie heißt Deidara Black. Sie ist Immun, wie Detektive Decker und doch nicht wie Sie. Es ist wie ein Schatten einer Macht der nicht da sein sollte. Ein Aufgebehren, ein ..höchst aufwühlender Schatten, besonders an einem Tatort der nur so nach Mutter stinkt."_ Sagte Lucifer besorgt.

 _„Sie kommt also nicht von dir?"_ fragte er Amenedil nochmals eindringlich. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „ _Gut, dann werde ich herausfinden, was es mit diesem Mord und unserer Mutter auf sich hat. Diese Deidara Black werde ich erstmal beobachten."_

 _„Ich werde mich mal umhören. Wegen beiden."_ Beendete Amenedil die Auseinandersetzung und verschwand. Lucifer starrte ins Leere. Nachdem Sie aus der Hölle entkommen ist, blieb es erstaunlich ruhig. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie etwas unternehmen würde. Dennoch hatte Lucifer gedacht, dass sie nach all den Jahrhunderten nicht so viel Geduld aufbringen würde wie sie momentan zeigt. Doch diese auftauchenden Kräfte müssen etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. _„Mutter was hast du nur vor…"_ sprach Lucifer vor sich hin und setzte seinen Drink ab, entschlossen ein Rätsel nach dem anderen zu lösen.

Deidara stolperte mit vier Hunden gleichzeitig durch den Park. Sie entschuldige sich in alle Richtungen, da keiner der Hunde es für nötig hielt auch nur einmal in die gleiche Richtung und somit kein wandelndes Hund-Leinen-Bollwerk zu errichten. Fluchend zog sie alle auf eine Wiese in Richtung eines kleinen Bach. Als sich die Hunde auf das Wasser konzentrierten konnte sie kurz aufatmen. „ _Na seht ihr, würdet ihr einmal auf mich hören, wäre das alles viel einfacher!"_ sagte sie schmunzelnd und kraulte dem schwarzen Mischling ein Ohr.

 _„Wie schön zu sehen, dass auch Ihnen nicht alle gehorchen Miss. Black." Erhob Lucifer seine Stimme und trat näher an sie heran. „Mr. Morningstar! Verfolgen Sie mich? Oder suchen sie nur ein Lebewesen welches gerne mit Ihnen zusammen ist? Ich muss Sie warnen auch Hunde sind wählerisch."_ Gab Deidara trocken zurück ohne das Kraulen zu unterbrechen.

 _„Ich war nur zufällig in der Gegend"_ entgegnete er lächelnd und begann ebenfalls einen größeren Schäferhund zu kraulen _. „Sehen Sie, auch Tiere lieben mich."_

 _„Was wollen Sie?"_ fragte sie während sie die Hunde aus dem Bach zog und den Rückweg durch den Park anvisierte. _„Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen.. wegen der Ermittlung natürlich..Woher kommen Sie?"_ Lucifer nahm zwei der Vier leinen an sich und machte ein ermahnendes Geräusch. Alle Hunde beruhigten sich abrupt. _„Soso ein Hundeflüsterer, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Fürst der Finsternis auch ein Fürst der Hunde ist."_ Erstaunt lächelte sie Lucifer an. Dieser lächelte erstaunt zurück, zum ersten Mal sah er Sie ehrlich ohne Bitterkeit oder Ironie lächeln _. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie es Ihnen helfen sollte den Mörder von James zu finden, wenn sie wissen woher ich komme."_ Seite an Seite verließen Deidara und Lucifer den Park.

„ Das sind Ermittlungstechnische Dinge, LAPD Zeug, nicht direkt verständlich für Zivilisten." Plauderte Lucifer los. _„Moooment! Zum einen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur ein Berater sind und kein Detektive und zum anderen: Haben Sie mich gerade zu dumm genannt die Hintergründe zu verstehen?!"_ Deidaras Stimme wurde immer lauter bis ihr auffiel, dass sie fast schrie. Lucifer hob entschuldigend die Hände im Angesicht des Gefühlsausbruchs. Verwundert über ihre völlig überzogene Reaktion ging sie etwas schneller weiter als gewollt _. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas leicht zu reizen. Bestimmt wegen James… Ich .. ich komme aus Detroit. Aber wenn Sie auf irgendwelche Freunde, Verwandte oder ähnliches hinaus wollen die James etwas angetan haben könnten. Ich hab keine."_ Endete sie ohne Lucifer anzusehen.

 _„Wie Sie haben keine? Keine Rachsüchtige Mutter, böse Stiefmutter, prügelnden Vater?_ " erstaunt hielt er Deidara am Arm und stoppte sie. _„ Nein. Ich wurde ausgesetzt okay? Also müssen Sie wohl doch im Dreck der Familie Oldrin wühlen."_ Erzürnt riss sie Lucifer die Leinen aus der Hand und verschwand mit den Hunden im Wohnblock. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Deidara wieder heraus. Ohne auf den wartenden Lucifer zu achten machte sich sie sich vom Wohnblock aus auf den Weg nach Hause. _„ Hat ein Verwandter mal versucht sie zu kontaktieren? Versucht an sie heran zu kommen? Vielleicht über James?"_ Lucifer holte Deidara ein, welche schnellen Schrittes fast vor ihm wegzulaufen schien.

 _„Hören Sie. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie hier wollen. Wie ich schon sagte : Ich habe keine Verwandten.. soweit ich weiß hat meine Mutter sich nach meiner Geburt selbst gerichtet."_ Die beiden blickten sich an. Lucifers Blick wurde weich. _„ Das tut mir leid ich.."_ setzte er an doch Deidara unterbrach ihn. _„ Nicht! Es muss niemanden leidtun. Nur Sie kann was dafür. Manche Menschen hätten einfach niemals Mutter werden dürfen."_ Sagte sie resignierend. _„ Nicht nur Menschen…"_ flüsterte Lucifer _„Ich glaube da haben wir was gemeinsam."_ Einen kurzen Moment standen sie still voreinander und blickten sich an. Lucifer spürte erneut diese undefinierbare Kraft. _„Ein hoch auf den Mutterkomplex!"_ lachte Deidara unsicher über den seltsam stillen Moment. _„Mr. Morningstar, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe noch einen Job für heute. Bis heute Abend, schätze ich?"_ sagte sie als sie die Hand auf die Türklinke zum Treppenhaus neben dem Club hielt _. „ Ja bis heute Abend, Misss. Black."_


	4. Überraschungsbesuch

Überraschungsbesuch

Als Chloe Lucifer am späten Abend abholte war ihre Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt. _„Detektive, wenn sie kein Mensch wären würden Ihnen jetzt Feuer aus den Lüstern strömen. Darf man fragen was sie so entflammt?"_ fragte Lucifer belustigt über Chloes stummer Wut als er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ. _„ Lassen wir das lieber und konzentrieren wir uns auf den Fall."_ Sagte Chloe trocken. „ _Kommen Sie Detektive. Wut herunter zu schlucken ist nicht gesund."_ Entgegnete Lucifer frech grinsend. _„Geht es um Detektive Arsch?"_

 _„Ich, ach..ja seit dem er nicht mehr..naja helfen kann ist alles so viel komplizierter."_ Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. _„Jetzt passt meine Mutter auf Trixie auf. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Kinder in meinem Leben!"_

 _„Wenn ich mal diesen kleinen Seitenhieb außer Acht lasse, finde ich, dass sie ihrer Mutter unrecht tun. Sie ist eine sehr liebenswerte Frau und Trixi tut es bestimmt gut etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen jetzt wo Detektive Arsch… naja sie wissen schon."_

 _„Wow Lucifer. So erwachsene und sogar hilfreiche Worte von Ihnen zu hören. Ich bin überrascht. Vielleicht kann man sie irgendwann doch in die Welt der Erwachsene einführen"_ sagte Chloe ironisch. Sie parkte den Wagen auf einen Privatparkplatz des Clubs. _„ Ach von Ihnen, Detektive, lasse ich mich gerne in die Welt der Erwachsenen einführen. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen da auch das ein oder andere beibringen."_ Das übliche anzügliche Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte Lucifer Chloe zum Haupteingang des Clubs. _„Darauf werde ich jetzt nicht antworten!"_ sagte sie nur knapp.

 _„Wieso nicht? Können Sie sich sonst nicht zurück halten?"_ Lucifer rannte fast in die abrupt stehen gebliebene Chloe _. „So kommen sie hier nicht rein!"_ sagte der Türsteher auf Chloe deutend.

 _„LAPD, Detektive Chloe Decker. Wir sind mit Deidara Black verabredet. Wir untersuchen denn"_ sagte Chloe und hielt gelangweilt ihren Ausweis hoch. _„Jaja schon gut. Sagen sie es nicht .. vor der Tür von sowas zu sprechen ist nicht förderlich für das Geschäft."_ Der Türsteher ließ die beiden wiederwillig durch und trat beiseite. Während Lucifer und Chloe in den Aufzug stiegen sprach der Türsteher in ein Mikro. _„Wir wurden gerade angekündigt."_ Sagte Lucifer belustigt. „ _Und was für ein Geschäft? Da steht ja nicht mal jemand an."_

 _„Soll er doch. Ich weiß, dass dieser Laden zum Himmel stinkt. Aber ich interessiere mich eher für einen Mörder als für Zahlenverdreher."_ Als die Aufzugtür sich schloss schüttelte Lucifer verärgert den Kopf _. „Selbst der Eingang wurde kopiert…dabei liegt der Club nicht mal ganz im dritten Stock."_

Kaum öffnete sich die Aufzugtür wurde die Atmosphäre von einem Lied eingenommen. Eine kleinere Band spielte die Melodie zur kraftvollen Stimme die den Saal ausfüllte. Die Stimme kam von Deidara welche im Zentrum der Band stand _. „Everybody loose control  
Let my vibe touch ur soul" _drang es zu Lucifer und Chloe hinauf zum Treppenabsatz _. „Sie ist sehr gut, oder nicht?"_ sagte Chloe verträumt. Eine Woge des Wohlbefindens durchströmte sie. Als das Lied endete wurde der aufflammende Applaus durch einsetzende Elektrosounds abgewürgt. Deidara blickte kurz zu Chloe und Lucifer hinaus und deute auf den Seitengang zum Backstage Bereich.

In einer Ecke fanden die Deidara, welche gerade aus ihren Highheels stieg. _„ Guten Abend Detektive, Mr. Morningstar."_ Sie stieß die Schuhe unachtsam unter den Tisch. _„ Ich bin sofort fertig._ " Deidara verschwand hinter einen Vorhang _. „ Setzt nach ihrem letzten Auftritt immer sofort diese lärmige fertig Musik ein?"_ fragte Lucifer während er die halb nackten Tänzerinnen erneut interessiert betrachtete. _„ Wieso fragen Sie? Wären sie so freundlich mir kurz zur Hand zu gehen?"_ Deidara trat Rückwerts aus dem Vorhang, ich langes eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid trug einen Reisverschluss am Rücken welcher sich verhakt hatte und ihre weiße Haut freilegte _„ Natürlich,gerne…"_ setzte Lucifer an doch Chloe sah ihn bissig an und half ihr. _„ Vielen Dank Detektive."_

 _„Ich wohne in einem kleinem Apartment über dem Club."_ erklärte Deidara während sie die drei durch den Backstage Bereich in Richtung Seitenausgang anführte. _„James wohnte fast bei mir. Wobei eigentlich wohnte er bei mir, er ging nur Heim um Kleidung zu holen."_ Sie hielt den beiden die Tür auf _. „Ja das bestätigte die Mutter heute Mittag. Sie ist nicht sehr gut auf sie zu sprechen Miss Black. Sie sagte sie hätten ihr James gestohlen und wetterte unentwegt gegen sie. Haben sie sich einmal getroffen?"_ Chloe betrachtete den Weg vom Seitenausgang zum Apartment. Es waren nur ein paar Schritte. „ _Nein. Sie stand einmal an der Tür und hat geklingelt wie der Teufel aber ich habe nicht geöffnet. Ich habe keine Nerven für aufgebrachte Mütter."_ Deidara schloss die Tür zum Treppenaufgang auf vor dem Lucifer und sie schon mittags gestanden haben.

„ _Also wusste Miss. Oldrin wo sie beiden wohnten?"_

 _„Ja, natürlich."_ Deidara blieb stehen. „ _Wieso, behauptete sie etwas anderes?"_ Chloe nickte. Deidara schüttelte den Kopf und stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf. _„Hier fehlt wirklich ein Aufzug.."_ beklagte Lucifer sich „Das ist ja so ärgerlich…" sein Genörgel ging im Geschrei der Nachbarswohnung unter. _„Keine Sorge. Die kriegen sich wieder ein. Hier entlang bitte."_ Deidara hielt eine Tür auf zu einem in den Hinterhof offenen Flur. Der Wind wirbelte streng. _„Hier wohnen Sie? Soviel Arbeit für ..für DAS?"_ Lucifer wedelte mit seiner Hand zu den überfüllten Tonnen im Hof und den augenscheinlich runtergekommenen Wänden. _„ Ja hart arbeitenden Menschen leben so. Mr Monrinstar."_ Deidara sprach seinen Namen wie ein Schimpfwort aus bevor sie Ihre Tür aufschloss. Es war nur eine kleine sehr spärlich eingerichtete Wohnung. Kein Möbelstück zu viel befand sich in dem kleinen Flur. Selbst in der Küche befand sich nicht mehr als benötigt wurde. Eine Geige sowie eine Ukulele und Gitarre standen im Wohnzimmer fein säuberlich aufgereiht. Keine Bilder oder persönliche Gegenstände schmückten die Wohnung. Anstelle von einer Couch gab es nur ein einfaches Bett. „Nett!" sagte Lucifer nur trocken was ihm böse Blicke von beiden Frauen einbrachte.

 _„ James hat das einzige Zimmer bewohnt."_ Sie deutete auf eine Tür welche über und über mit Aufklebern bedeckt ist. _„Und Sie?"_ fragte Lucifer. „ _Ich komme nur her zum Schlafen und essen. Er brauchte es dringender. Außerdem .. naja war er beliebt bei dem Frauen.. sie verstehen."_ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an in einer Kommode zu wühlen und Papiere auf der Küche auszubreiten. _„Und Sie? Hatte er auch Erfolg bei Ihnen?"_ dieser Frage widmete Deidara keines Blickes sondern studierte die Papiere weiter. _„Nein. So war das nicht. Es war mehr .. brüderlich.."_ sagte sie geistesabwesend während sie einige ausgesuchte Papiere auf einen Stapel legte. „ _Hier, die Anmeldung, die erste Überweisung, der Dauerauftrag. James sollte nächsten Monat die Musikschule beginnen."_ Sie drückte Lucifer die Papiere in die Hand welcher diese direkt Chloe weiter reichte „ Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?" Sie blickte Lucifer an "Ich habe leider keinen Alkohol…" entschuldigend zuckte sie die Schultern und fing an Kaffee vorzubereiten. _„Sie wirken, wie jemand der erst perfekt in seiner Rolle sitzt wenn er einen Drink in der Hand hält."_

 _„Da haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht."_ Sagte Chloe trocken während sie die Papiere studierte _. „Also ehrlich eine Rolle? Ich spiele keine Rolle!"_ Lucifer sah empört von einer zu anderen Frau. Es gefiel ihm nicht wie sie sich immer wieder gegen ihn verschworen. _„ Ach und was hat das mit diesem Teufelsding auf sich? In der Szene wird viel getuschelt."_ Sagte Deidara während Chloe in Richtung James Zimmer ging. _„ Die Papiere scheinen echt zu sein. Dennoch werde ich sie nochmal mitnehmen müssen_." Entschuldigend blickte sie zu Deidara _." Routine. Ich sehe mich mal in seinem Zimmer um."._

Lucifer lehnte sich an die kleine Theke welche Küche von Wohnzimmer trennte und sah Deidara dabei zu wie sie Kaffee zubereitete. Sie war groß. Sogar sehr. Schlank. Tiefschwarzes kurzes Haar. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dachte er, hätte sie die Ausstrahlung eines Engels. Nur, dass sie keiner ist. Und diese Kraft ist auch nicht mehr zu spüren. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Täuschung.

Ein lauter Schrei mit einem Knall ließ Lucifer aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. „Chloe?" stieß er aus und durchquerte mit zwei großen Schritten die kleine Küche. Chloe wurde an die der Tür gegenüberliegende Wand geworfen und setzte sich gerade wieder auf. Lucifer hockte sich neben ihr „ _Alles in Ordnung_?" fragte er besorgt. Chloe nickte nur kurz und deutete in das Zimmer. Aus dem Zimmer kam eine Frau gestürmt, rasend vor Wut raste sie auf Chloe zu. _„ Deidaraaaaaaa_ , schrie sie. Lucifer stellte sich ihr in den Weg fasste ihre Arme. Kurz schien es so als hätte er sie im Griff doch dann schleuderte sie auch Ihn von sich weg in das Wohnzimmer. Splitterndes Holz der Instrumente ließ erahnen wo er aufprallte. „ _LAPD Hände hoch, oder ich schieße!...Beruhigen sie sich!_ " Chloe stand mit gezogener Waffe auf die Frau gerichtet, welche schwer atmend Deidara fixierte. „ _Lucifer? Alles okay?"_ fragte Chloe. Als sie ein gestöhntes Ja vernahm seufzte sie.

 _„Deidaraaa_.." sagte die Frau nochmals. „ _Miss…. Miss. Oldrin? Sind sie das?"_ fragte Chloe vorsichtig." _Sie ist verrückt geworden…_ " sagte Deidara erschrocken und ging langsam zurück die Hände erhoben. „ _Miss. Oldrin, beruhigen sie sich. Deidara hat nichts mit dem Tod ihres Sohnes zu tun. Bitte bleiben sie stehen.. sonst muss ich schießen_ " doch Chloes Ansprache wurde von einem erneuten Schrei unterbrochen und die Frau schoss vor, sprang auf Deidara und riss sie zu Boden. Sie versuchte sich vor den Schlägen zu schützen als Lucifer Wut entbrannt die Frau hochriss und durch den Raum zog. „ _Jetzt ist aber Schluss…"_ kämpfte er, um mehr Kraft aufzubringen drehte er sich von den Frauen weg und ließ etwas von seiner anderen Seite zum Vorschein kommen. Chloe hockte sich neben Deidara. „ _Jetzt, halten sie still.."_ keuchte er erneut als er plötzlich die pulsierend aufkeimende Kraft seiner Mutter in der Frau erkannte. Sie riss sich los blickte noch einmal mit eingesunkenen Augen auf die am Boden liegenden Deidara und rannte zurück in das Zimmer. Eine splitternde Scheibe zeugte von ihrem Sprung aus dem Fenster.

„ _Nein.."_ hauchte Chloe entsetzt und rannte der Frau hinterher. „ _Wir müssen raus hier! Sie hat Feuer gelegt…"_ schrie Chloe aus dem Zimmer. Lucifer half Deidara auf und die drei liefen aus dem Gebäude.


	5. Mitbewohner

Mitbewohner

Draußen im Rettungswagen wurden Deidaras wunden versorgt. Ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe waren kleinere Spuren an ihr. Der Schock saß tiefer. Traurig sah sie zu wie ihre Arbeitsstätte und Wohnung abbrannte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass im Gebäude nur wenige Brandschutzbestimmungen umgesetzt wurden, sodass das gesamte Gebäude in kürzester Zeit in Flammen stand. Chloe stand etwas Abseits und telefonierte angeregt. Die Leiche von Miss. Oldrin wurde schon abtransportiert. Schaulustige standen um Krankenwagen und Löschfahrzeugen und wurden von uniformierten Polizisten in Zaum gehalten.

 _„Wie geht es Ihnen?"_ fragte Lucifer aufrichtig. Deidara schaute mit leerem Blick auf das brennende Gebäude. _„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?!"_ bebte ihre Stimme _„ Innerhalb von 24 Stunden stirbt einer der wenigen Menschen in meinem Leben, seine Mutter wird anscheinend wahnsinnig stürzt sich in den Tod und der Club in dem ich arbeite UND lebe brennt ab. Mir geht es super Mr. Morningstar! Einfach perfekt …"_ Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter doch sie ließ die Augen nicht von den Flammen ab.

 _„ Sie haben ihre Verletzungen vergessen…"_ sagte er trocken. Blitzschnell schaute sie ihn wütend an doch brach dann in Gelächter aus.

 _„Was hat sie?"_ fragte Chloe besorgt als sie zu den beiden trat. _„ War wohl etwas viel für einen Tag…"_ sagte Lucifer der die sich vor Lachen schüttelnde Deidara auf der Trage hielt. Die Sanitäterin trat zu ihnen. _„Miss. Black sie können jetzt heimgehen wenn sie möchten. Ihre Verletzungen müssen nicht weiter überwacht werden. Aber wenn es ihnen schlechter gehen sollte gehen sie bitte direkt zu einem Arzt, okay?"_ sprach sie eindringlich auf sie ein.

Deidara verstummte und nickte, stand auf und ging wie mechanisch in Richtung Absperrung. _„ Auf Wiedersehen Detektive."_ Sagte sie trocken. Chloe und Lucifer sahen sich erstaunt an. _„Moment, Miss. Black. Wohin gehen sie denn jetzt?_ " fragte Chloe besorgt und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

In der Dunkelheit, durch die Polizeitleuchten erhellt erschien ihre helle Haut noch durchscheinender _. „Ich.. ich weiß nicht. Mal sehen."_ Ihre Stimme war tonlos. Augenscheinlich unter Schock stand sie da und zitterte. _„ Wir werden sehen, ob wir für sie eine Bleibe finden._ " Chloe zog ihr Handy und war gerade im Begriff zu wählen als Lucifer sie unterbrach. „ _Sie kann bei mir bleiben. Ich habe viele Gästezimmer, das ist kein Problem."_ Er zog sein Jackett aus und legte es Deidara um die zitternde Schulter.

 _„Ich nein, das kann ich nicht annehmen.. ich sagte doch ich finde schon etwas…"_ gab Deidara zurück.

 _„Hören sie.."_ begann Chloe und sah sie eindringlich an _„ Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass der oder die Täter nicht hinter James her waren sondern hinter Ihnen. Was jetzt mit seiner Mutter passiert ist, konnte keiner ahnen. Aber der Täter ist noch da draußen. Und ich sage es nicht gerne aber bei Lucifer…da sind sie sicher."_ Deidara nickte nur kurz und beide führten sie in Richtung des geparkten Autos.

Als Deidara starr in Lucifers Auto saß, sah Chloe besorgt den Flammen zu. „ _Ich habe noch nie erlebt, wie jemand so schnell Feuer gelegt hat."_ Sorgenfalten breiteten sich auf Lucifers Gesicht aus. Er schon dachte er nur. „ _Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass das eigentliche Ziel Miss. Black ist?"_

Er hoffte, dass Chloe nicht erkannte wie wichtig diese Frage für ihn war. _„ Der Anruf eben kam vom Präsidium..die Techniker haben die Überwachungskameras in der Gegend gecheckt. Da Miss Black einen sehr geregelten Tagesablauf hat war es ein leichtes mehrere Tage durchzugehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie mindestens seit zwei Wochen von zwei verkleideten Personen überwacht wurde."_ Sie seufzte. _„ Es kann sein, dass die eine Person zu letzte Miss. Oldrin war. Sie stritt sich am Abend von James Tod mit ihm. Sie gingen trotz Streit sehr vertraulich miteinander um und trotz Verkleidung passt das Aussehen."_ Lucifer lehnte sich gegen sein Auto. „ _Und die andere Person?"_

Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme. „ _Wir haben kein deutliches Bild. Als hätte sie gewusst, wo alle Kameras sind. Beschreibung: Groß, lange blonde Haare, Frau."_ Sie schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „ _Was so ziemlich auf jede zweite Frau in LA passt."_ Sagte Lucifer bitter. Sie spielt mit euch setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

 _„Jetzt verstehe ich ihren Kommentar zu meiner Wohngegend."_ durchbrach Deidara die Stille im Auto. Als Lucifer und sie aus seinem Auto ausstiegen und in den Aufzug zum Apartment stiegen sah sie sich ausgiebig um. _„Hören Sie, ich habe so etwas wie einen Wachhund. Sie heißt Maze, sie bellt nur und beißt nur wenn sie es muss."_ Er kicherte. _„Seien sie einfach auf der Hut."_ Setzte er nach und beide betraten das ausladende hauptsächlich in schwarz gehaltene Wohnung. Deidara nickte und folgte ihm. An der Bar angelangt fragte er sie ob sie einen Drink wolle. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nur allein sein, etwas Ruhe. _„Darf ich?"_ sie zeigte auf die Terrasse. Lucifer machte eine einladende Geste. Deidara legte sich auf eine Liege und starrte in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Dein Zimmer ist das am Ende des Flures." Sagte Lucifer in die Dunkelheit und setzte sich neben Deidara. _„Ich habe dir ein Paar Kleidungsstücke kaufen lassen, du kannst ja nicht ewig in diesem Jumpsuit rumlaufen."_ Deidara setzte an sich zu beschweren doch Lucifer unterbrach sie. „ _Doch das war nötig. Spätestens in ein paar Tagen würdest du zum Himmel stinken. Und stell dir vor was meine Gäste sagen würden?"_ sie hörte förmlich wie er grinste. Die Eiswürfel in seinem Glas klirrten. _„Danke"_ sagte Deidara schlicht.

„ _Über was denken Sie nach?"_ fragte Lucifer eindringlich. Sie setzte sich auf. Legte ihren Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. _„Ich überlege, ob mir irgendjemand in letzter Zeit aufgefallen ist. Wenn es tatsächlich stimmen sollte, dass jemand hinter mir her ist, dann ist James wegen mir gestorben…"_

 _„Nein geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld! Sie sind nicht dafür verantwortlich was andere schlechtes tun oder lassen…sie müssen versuchen sich etwas auszuruhen. Wir werden das alles aufklären."_ Er sah sie beunruhigt an _. „Wissen Sie, auch wenn Detektive Decker verklemmt wirkt. Sie ist sehr gut indem was sie tut, sie.."_ Deidara schnaubte verächtlich.

„ _Ach hören sie auf. Hört doch BITTE alle auf mir zu sagen wie ich mich beruhigen soll! Ich wurde verdammt nochmal aus heiterem Himmel in die Hölle verfrachtet und das ohne Grund! Und da soll ich mich beruhigen? Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie es mir geht!"_ mit jedem Wort wurde Deidaras Stimme lauter bis sie Lucifer Hemmungslos anschrie. Schwer atmend stand sie dem sitzenden Lucifer gegenüber. Dieser schaute sie verwundert an. Ihm viel die aufgebehrende Kraft erneut auf, welche einen ganz anderen Schatten warf als die seiner Mutter. Viel reiner und weißer.

„ _Moment, Moment, Moment… vielleicht ist dir nicht ganz klar. Aber ganz genau das ist mir passiert.."_ setzte er entrüstet an und stand auf. _„Jaja jetzt die alte Leier wieder.. Ich bin der Teufel.. ich wurde aus dem Himmel verbannt in die Hölle..Buuhu mein Böser Vater.. ach hören sie doch auf!"_ wetterte Deidara weiter. _„Diesen Teufelsmist nimmt ihnen doch eh keiner ab."_ Lucifer und Deidara standen wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. _„Ihr Menschen wieder. Ich beansprucht all das Leid der Welt nur für euch! Wenn etwas passiert, dann ist es natürlich das schlimmste der Welt und alle sind gegen euch. Und nicht ihr seid schuld sondern alle anderen…oder am besten noch ..ICH"_ Sie starrten sich böse an. Er merkte wie mit abebbender Wut die Macht verschwand und entschied sich dazu diese etwas heraus zu fordern. _„Vielleicht seid ihr Menschen einfach der Grund für euer Leid? Schiebt es immer allen anderen in die Schuhe, sucht nie den Grund bei euch und euren Sünden.._ " ganz leise und besonnen sprach er die Worte und verfolgte das Gefühlschaos in Deidaras Gesicht. Von Zorn über Entsetzen wartete Lucifer auf einen erneuten Ausbruch, nur was blieb ließ ihn enttäuschen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich kurz vor Schmerz.

 _" Wissen sie was? Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee ihr Angebot anzusehen. Morgen früh bin ich weg."_ Sagte Deidara voller Abscheu drehte sich um und verließ Lucifer in Richtung des Gästezimmers.

Lucifer machte sich auf den Weg ins Lux. Seine Idee Deidara bis aufs Blut zu reizen hat nicht so funktioniert wie er sich das vorstellte. Dann musste er eben einen anderen Weg einschlagen um herauszufinden wer dieses Mädchen ist. Maze stand tief verschlungen mit einem jungen sehr spärlich bekleideten Mann hinter der Bar als Lucifer sie erblickte. _„Maze, ist das nicht gegen die Hygienevorschriften?"_ sagte er belustigt während er über die Bar griff um sich selbst einen Drink einzuschenken. Der Mann griff nach ihren Beinen und Maze schlang diese um seinen Rumpf. Sie berührten die Bar nicht mehr. _„Besser?"_ sagte sie neckisch als sie sich dem Mann erneut widmen wollte räusperte Lucifer sich _. „Maze, ich will, dass du mehr über Deidara Black herausfindest. Woher sie kommt, was sie dort gemacht hat, wo sie aufgewachsen ist. Alles. Verstanden?"_ sagte er während er auf die Bar gelehnt in seinen Drink sah. _„JETZT"_ setzte er nachdrücklich hinzu als sie keine Anstalten machte sich von dem Mann zu lösen. Mit einem vernichtenden Blick ließ sie von ihm ab und verschwand wortlos im Gedränge des Lux in Richtung Ausgang.

Lucifer sah sich zufrieden im Lux um. Jetzt würde er bald wissen, wer Deidara Black ist. Ihm vielen drei Frauen auf. Brittanys dachte er erfreut und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen.


	6. Kreuzungen

Kreuzungen

Am nächsten Morgen kam Deidara in den neuen Kleidern ins Wohnzimmer. Eine enge schwarze Jeans und Shirt ließen sie jünger erscheinen als sie war. Sie war überrascht, dass keine anzüglichen Dessous oder Abartigkeiten darunter waren und hatte sich vorgenommen Lucifer nochmals zu danken. Lucifer stand schon in seinem Morgenmantel hinter der Theke und genehmigte sich einen Drink. Irgendwie war ihr dieses Bild seltsam vertraut. _„Guten Morgen!"_ ließ er fröhlich verlauten. Ein fröhliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

 _„Guten Morgen."_ Gab Deidara vorsichtig zurück und setzte sich an die Theke. „ _Eine schöne Nacht gehabt?"_ sagte sie mehr wissend als fragend.

 _„Sie war sehr erregend, danke der Nachfrage_!" erwiderte er fröhlich _. „Hören Sie, Lucifer, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Also wegen gestern Abend. Sie sind zwar unausstehlich, das wissen sie ja sicherlich selber, aber normalerweise bin ich souveräner im Umgang mit solchen Menschen wie Ihnen."_ Lucifer sah sie verwirrt an. _„Erstaunlich ehrliche Worte für eine Entschuldigung. Nun gut.."_ er sammelte sich kurz _„ ich wüsste etwas womit sie es wieder gut machen könnten."_ Setzte er nach.

 _„Oh Bitte, keine Anzüglichkeiten so früh am Tag.."_ verzweifelt legte Deidara ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„ _Ach Miss. Black, für wie barbarisch halten sie mich? Ich würde doch nur gerne mehr über sie erfahren! Woher sie kommen und vieles mehr.."_ Sie sahen sich an. In seinem Morgenmantel um halbacht Uhr morgens mit einem Drink in der Hand sah er mehr aus wie ein Millionär aus einem Comic der Nachts als Superheld durch die Stadt streift. Er wirkte plötzlich so unwirklich auf Deidara.

„ _Alles okay bei Ihnen?"_ sagte Lucifer, er hob seine Hand in den verträumten Blick von Deidara. Sie schüttelte sich als würde sie aufwachen. „ _Ich..ja.. ich sage Ihnen nochmals Mr. Moningstar: Es gibt über mich nicht viel zu erzählen. Vater unbekannt. Mutter Tod. Waisenhaus. Ausgebrochen. Im Obdachlosenheim die Musik entdeckt und dann in Clubs gearbeitet und weitere kleinere Jobs."_ Während sie ihr Leben genervt in kurzen Stichworten runter bettete stand sie auf. Sie strich um das Piano. Es schien Erinnerungen in ihr hervor zu rufen. „ _Wissen sie… es gibt viele verschiedene Menschen in Obdachlosenheime. Viele Menschen die das Pech verfolgt hat oder schlicht schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen haben. Aus vielen verschiedenen Wege des Lebens kamen sie doch zusammen in dieses Heim und saßen zusammen an dieser Kreuzung .."_ Mit einer Geste fragte sie nach Erlaubnis spielen zu dürfen als Lucifer nickte setzte sie sich. Es war nicht ganz die Richtung die er im Sinn hatte für das Gespräch, jedoch ließ er sie reden. Ihn interessierte dieser Mensch? In Gedanken ließ er die Frage hängen.

 _„ Viele nahmen eine Abkürzung, stiegen aus… aus dem Leben."_ Sie begann zu spielen. Lucifer erkannte johann sebastian bach prelude in c major. „ _So auch der Mann der mir die Liebe zur Musik näher brachte…mir die ersten Stücke am ramponierten Klavier lehrte…"_

Sie hielt kurz inne und spielte ihr Stück zu ende. „ _Andere nahmen den beschwerlichen Weg, inspiriert durch Tragödien oder nicht wer weiß, und Kämpften um ein Leben nach dieser Kreuzung"_ Sie begann erneut und spielte Chopin Spring Waltz mit so einer Sehnsucht, dass selbst Lucifer Gänsehaut bekam. „ _Es ist nicht wichtig woher jemand kommt. Wichtig ist, dass sie hinter jeder Entscheidung die sie treffen stehen können, sodass ihr Tun das wiederspiegelt was Sie sind_." Erneut setzte sie an, Comptine d'Un Autre Été glitt ihr aus den Fingern. „ _Das ist das was sie von mir wissen müssen. Ich habe Kampf und Aufgabe gesehen an einer Biegung des Lebens. Ich habe mich für ersteres entschieden. Größtenteils allein. James war einer meiner wenigen Freunde. Tun sie mir den Gefallen…"_ die letzte Note verstummte. _„ Finden sie seinen Mörder."_ Sie blickte Lucifer mit eindrucksvollem starkem Blick an. Es ist nicht wichtig woher jemand kommt, hallte es in seinen Gedanken. Wenn du wüsstest, dachte er nur bitter als der Aufzug Besuch ankündigte.


	7. Neue Spuren, alte Freunde

Beide sahen zum Aufzug als die Tür sich öffnete und Chloe heraus trat. „Detektive! Hatten sie eine erholsame Nacht?" Lucifer begrüßte Chloe überschwänglich freundlich um die gedrückte Stimmung aufzulockern. Chloe schien die Stimmung dennoch zu spüren. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie ohne Lucifers Frage zu beantworten. Beide nickten.,,Ich muss mit Ihnen reden Miss Black." Chloe begann Deidara die Ermittlungsergebnisse von gestern Nacht zu erläutern als Maze aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.

Sie ging ohne ein Wort an den zwei Frauen vorbei und Lucifer folgte ihr auf die Terrasse. „Was hast du für mich?" sagte er leise zu ihr. „Noch nicht viel, aber ihre Geschichte über ihre Eltern und ihren Geburtsort scheinen zu stimmen. Mehr habe ich noch nicht herausfinden können..." auf Lucifers enttäuschte Miene reagierte sie gereizt. „Es war mitten in der Nacht, glaub ja nicht, dass ich diese Informationen einfach irgendwo gefunden habe! Ich habe noch ein paar Spuren..." sie drehte sich um und ging so Wortkarg wie sie gekommen ist.

Lucifer lehnte sich auf das Geländer der Terrasse und sah in seinen Drink. Die Bestätigung der Familiengeschichte stimmte ihn nachdenklicher als er vermutet hätte. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Einen Eintrag in der Geburtsurkunde : Nephilim? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte sich doch erstmal auf den Mord konzentrieren, bei dem seine Mutter mit mischt. Aber wieso jetzt? Und wieso so nah an Deidara? Will sie einen vermeintlichen Nephilim für sich verwenden? Nur wieso dann das Brutale Vorgehen?

„Lucifer, kommen sie mit oder vergnügen sie sich noch etwas?" Chloe stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm. „Ich würde mich gerne noch etwas vergnügen, vorzugsweise mit Ihnen." mit anzüglichen Lächeln trat er näher zu ihr. „Nein, danke. Kommen sie?" erwiderte sie genervt. „Was gibt es denn? Für langweilige Schreibtischarbeit bin ich nicht zu haben." Chloe verdrehte die Augen und trat zurück in die Wohnung. „ Es gab einen weiteren Mord. Es sieht nach dem gleichen Vorgehen wie bei James Oldrin aus, deswegen sollen wir uns das mal ansehen. Diesmal konnten DNA Spuren gesichert werden.". Deidara war nicht mehr zu sehen als Lucifer und Chloe das Wohnzimmer durchschritten.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da." Lucifer verschwand in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Als er zurück kam trug er den üblichen Anzug und ein schwarzes Hemd. Chloe musterte Ihn von oben bis unten. „Hm hm, Detektive, ihnen gefällt wohl was sie sehen?" Lucifer blieb stehen um ihr einen guten Blick zu gewähren. „Hören sie auf mit dem Quatsch." Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Der Tote ist wohl ein Straßenmusiker. Jedenfalls deuten alle gefundenen persönlichen Sachen darauf hin. Er wurde am Rande des Lincoln Park gefunden. Eine eher ungewöhnlichere Stelle für .." mit diesen Worten traten Lucifer und Chloe in den Aufzug und verstummten als dieser sich schloss.

Deidara stand wie erstarrt in ihrer Tür. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt Chloe und Lucifer zu belauschen. Es ist einfach passiert. Und nun stand sie im Türrahmen und musste hören, wie die beiden über den Tod eines weiteren Freundes gesprochen haben. Vielleicht ist es ja nicht er…Es gab einen weiteren Mord. _Es sieht nach dem gleichen Vorgehen wie bei James Oldrin_ …ließ sie es in Gedanken ablaufen… _Straßenmusiker…_

Sie wartete kurz bis sie vermutete, dass Lucifer und Chloe aus dem Aufzug gestiegen sind und machte sich selber auf den Weg. Sie musste es einfach herausfinden. Es konnte einfach nicht er sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Den ganzen Weg durch die Stadt wiederholte sie die Worte wie ein Gebet. _Nicht er. Nicht er. Nicht er._

Den Weg zum Obdachlosenheim kannte sie noch immer im Schlaf. Er war schwer aufzufinden, aber Claire von der Aufnahme wusste immer wo er war. Jedenfalls für sie. Am Tresen des Einganges des Obdachlosenheimes rief Deidara verzweifelt nach Claire. Sie hämmerte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen und drehte sich gerade fluchend um als Claire aus dem Raum hinter dem Tresen trat, die Arme voller Decken. „Jaja ist ja gut, ich bin ja da." Sie drehte sich halb um und schrie in den Raum hinter ihr. „Dereck! Hol doch mal bitte die Decken und bring sie nach oben wir haben hier jemand ganz ungeduldigen zum Einchecken!" als Dereck ihr die Decken abnahm erblickte sie Deidara. „Dai Schätzchen! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" schnellen Schrittes trat die kleine dickliche Frau um den Tresen und umarmte Deidara herzlich. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso herzlich.

„Claire, wo finde ich Dexter?" die zwei Frauen standen noch in einer halben Umarmung und sahen sich eindringlich an. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder hinter den Tresen um etwas im Kalender nachzusehen. Sie zog mit dem Finger die Termine der Woche nach. „Das letzte Mal war er vor 6 Tagen hier, er sagte mir er würde für drei Tage zum Südtreff gehen…aber pünktlich zum.." als Claire Deidaras entsetztes Gesicht sah verstummte sie mitten im Satz. „Was ist passiert? Dai?" sie sah Deidara entsetzt an.

„Das erzähl ich dir später." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und lief erneut los. Es gab nur noch einen Ort an dem sie nachsehen konnte. Wenn Dex nicht dort war, musste sie sich der Wahrheit stellen. Auf dem Weg zur nächsten U-Bahnstation sah sie ein unachtsam abgestelltes Fahrrad. Mit dem Gedanken es später mit Dex zurück zu bringen schwang sie sich auf das Fahrrad und spurtete unter Protest des Besitzers los. Deidara fuhr durch Fußgängerzonen, Vorgärten und Treppen um schnell zum Stadtrand zu gelangen.

Als sie am Bauwagen ankam wusste sie schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die versteckte Tür war nicht länger mit einem Stück Blechzaun verdeckt. Als sie durch den halb zu gewucherten Weg trat kamen ihr schon abgebrochene Äste entgegen. Das sah Dex oder seinen Freunden nicht ähnlich. Der Garten vor dem Bauwagen war übersäht mir zerstörten Möbeln und die Tür des Bauwagens hing in den Angeln. Deidara blieb stehen. Sie spürte wie ihr das Herz zu Eis gefror.

 _Der Tote ist wohl ein Straßenmusiker_ hallte Chloes Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. _Gleiches Vorgehen._ Sie sackte auf die Knie. Das kann nicht wahr sein dachte sie. Er konnte immer noch irgendwo sein. Sie blickte sich suchend um als würde Dex jeden Augenblick hinter dem Bauwagen hervortreten und Überraschung rufen. So verwüstet der Platz um den Bauwagen zurück gelassen wurde so friedlich wirkte er in der Mittagssonne mit leichtem Wind und Vogelgezwitscher. Ein surreales Bild von Frieden malte das Schattenmuster der Blätter auf die Verwüstung.

Deidara stand auf und machte sich innerlich auf das ebenfalls verwüstete Innere des Bauwagens gefasst als sie hinter diesem ein Geräusch vernahm. Langsam wurde das Geräusch lauter und kündigte jemanden oder etwas an der sich durch das Gestrüpp hinter dem Bauwagen kämpfte. Aus Angst, der Besuch könnte nicht freundlich gesinnt sein, nahm sie sich ein Tischbein.

Mit wildem knurren schlitterte ein Hund groß wie ein Pony um die Ecke des Bauwagens. Sein kurzes schwarzes Fell glänzte im Sonnenlicht und seine roten Augen stachen hervor. Deidara hielt dem Hund zitternd das Stuhlbein entgegen wohlwissen, dass dies keine erfolgsversprechende Waffe ist. „Gutes Hundi, braves Hundi.." sagte sie sanft jedoch mit zitternder Stimme.

Der Hund schien ihre Angst zu spüren und begab sich in Angriffsposition. Knurrend fixierte er sie. Langsamen Schrittes ging Deidara rückwärts in den Bauwagen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie diesem Höllenhund entkommen sollte, aber versuchen würde sie es. Plötzlich setzte der Hund zum Sprung an. Deidara hielt ihm das Tischbein hin, dieser packte es mit der Schnauze und stieß mit beiden Enden an der Tür an, sie nutze den Moment in dem sich der Hund sortierte und hastete durch den verwüsteten Bauwagen. Schnell kletterte sie durch das zerbrochene Fenster und lief Richtung Ausgang. Der Hund erfasste sie mit einem Sprung, doch Deidara trat und schlug um sich.

Gerade als der Hund über sie gebeugt die Zähne fletschte und im Begriff war zuzubeißen ertönte ein Schuss, der ihn einige Meter zurück schrecken ließ. Aus reinem Fluchtinstinkt krabbelte Deidara zunächst rückwärts dann halb laufend vom Hund weg in Richtung der abgefeuerten Waffe. Chloe und Lucifer standen im verwilderten Eingang des Gartens. Chloe fixierte mit gezogener Waffe den Hund. Ihr Blick zeugte von Unglauben. „ Deidara ?" Lucifer half Deidara auf.

„Danke.." keuchte sie. „Schon wieder.." doch der Hund setzte erneut zum Angriff an. Diesmal schoss Chloe direkt auf den Hund. Die Kugeln schlugen in den massigen Tierkörper ein und die Wucht des Aufpralls rissen ihn zu Boden. Während er versuchte sich erneut aufzurichten holte Lucifer die zwei Frauen aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Weg hier, hier könnten noch mehr sein." Sagte er nur knapp und scheuchte beide Frauen zurück durch den zu gewucherten Gang auf die Straße. „Noch mehr von was zum Teufel war das?!" fluchte Deidara als sie auf die Rückbank des Autos kletterte. „Lass mich da bitte raus. Meine Idee waren diese Höllenhunde nicht!" Chloe ließ den Wagen an und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen an, sie wollte nur weg von diesen Monstern und überging Lucifers Kommentar. „Maze? Ich schicke dir eine Adresse. Dort gibt es etwas zu beseitigen." Lucifer legte verärgert auf.

„Höllenhunde? Du machst wohl Witze?" spottete Chloe sichtlich beruhigter außer Reichweite des Tieres. „Selbst jetzt glaubst du mir nicht?" verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Als Höllenhunde sollten diese doch dem Herrn der Unterwelt gehorchen oder nicht? Sehr zutraulich sah es jedenfalls nicht aus. Ich denke es war einfach ein sehr bösartiges Tier…" in Chloes Stimme schwang nun mehr Belustigung mit.

„Ja ein sehr bösartiges Tier, welches nach 4 Kugeln immer noch in der Lage war aufzustehen. Meine liebe sieh es ein." Er winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab. Er hatte keine Lust jetzt das Mutter Thema auf den Tisch zu bringen ohne zu wissen, welche Rolle Deidara darin spielte.

„Und du? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, nach einem Attentat auf dich durch die Gegend zu streifen?" fragte Lucifer Deidara verärgert.

„Ich .. ich wollte..Ich habe Ihre Unterhaltung heute Morgen mitbekommen…" plötzlich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Leise fragte sie „Ist er tot? Ist Dex tot?" als sie Aufsah sah sie wie Lucifer und Chloe Blicke austauschten. „Ja, wir haben heute einen Straßenmusiker mit Namen Dexter.

tot aufgefunden. Deswegen waren wir auch an diesem Bauwagen. Uns wurde berichtet, dass er dort lebt." Deidara nickte nur und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wie standen Sie zu ihm?" fragte Chloe. Deidara reagierte zunächst nicht. Sie blickte nur stumm aus dem Fenster des Autos. „ Im Grund waren wir wie Geschwister. Wir waren im gleichen Waisenhaus, sind zusammen abgehauen…musizierten zusammen…"ihre Stimme brach ab. „Es reicht, Fragen können sie auch morgen stellen." Sagte Lucifer bestimmt. Er konnte es nicht sehen wenn Deidara weinte. Er stutzte, normalerweise widerten ihn weinende Frauen nur an. „Okay" erwiderte Chloe nur und musterte Lucifer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich bringe euch zurück ins Lux und fahre dann mit ein paar Kollegen zurück. Vielleicht finden wir einige Hinweise." Lucifer nickte. Maze würde sich um die Hunde kümmern.


End file.
